


Не считается

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Riverdale rpf [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, agnst, flip flop sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: И вот тогда все случилось. Нелепо, суетливо, торопливо и жадно. Рыжий всегда такой – будто боится, что отберут.Только он все равно говорит, что это не считается.





	Не считается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasyaTwane ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MasyaTwane+%E2%99%A1).



> Сериал не смотрела ни секунды. Два интервью и куча фотографий просмотрены, чтобы внезапно получилось это. Все совпадения и несовпадения случайны.

Вообще-то Коул совсем не против, когда Рыжий заваливает его на кровать, сжимает запястья над головой и втрахивает его со всей безбашенной дури в матрас. В этом есть что-то особенное. Что-то, что открывает их друг другу совсем с другой стороны.

Но когда Кей Джей отдаёт руль, в этом есть что-то совсем особенное лично для Коула. Он открывает Рыжего совсем с другой стороны.

Когда Кей Джей снизу, он очень похож на подростка, почти ребёнка. Тогда только вспоминается разница в пять лет. Он открытый, доверчивый — делай, что хочешь! — и, пожалуй, слишком нежный. Расслабленный и чуточку удивлённый, словно всё это происходит в первый раз.

Не в первый. Коул знает наверняка, что даже не в последний. Тогда ещё, почти полгода назад, можно было бы так подумать, списать на случайность. Теперь — на закономерность.

Хоть это и «не считается», как говорит Кенети.

В тот раз они вроде бы и не напились сильно, а просто слегка перебрали какой-то дряни, которую притащила Лили. И пили они все вместе, зачем-то в трейлере Коула. Как будто других мест нет. И да и хрен бы с ним, пили и пили, но девчонки как-то незаметно свалили, а Кей Джей остался.

И когда он шутливо, а может и случайно — они об этом не говорили ни разу, — уткнулся носом в щёку и провёл грубой ладонью по щеке, разворачивая к себе…

Вот тогда всё случилось. Нелепо, суетливо, торопливо и жадно. Рыжий всегда такой — будто боится, что отберут.

Смазки не было, желание ебаться — выше крыши. Он тогда сам подставился, хоть и с трудом представлял, чем ему обернётся такая благотворительность.

Тогда он выжил, как и в другой раз, как и в третий, как и в стотысячный. И даже не важно, что и пьяными они больше никогда не были, что Кей Джей притаскивал с собой в рюкзаке смазку — хотя Коул тоже подстраховался таким же флаконом, — и даже не важно то, что Рыжий сам-то против подставиться никогда не был.

_— Коул, это же не считается, да?_

_Детский вопрос этого верзилы разрывает пополам. Чёрт возьми тебя, Кенети, чёрт возьми!_

_— Нет, придурок, — не зря он с пяти лет в кино, ох не зря. Сам бы себе поверил, если бы не знал правды. — Это не считается._

Смешно, что он и сам какое-то время так считал, до тех пор, пока злиться не начал. Что он не приходит. Что долго треплется с девчонками, что трётся у камер и режиссёров и вечно что-то выспрашивает. В зале своём этом качается до потери сознания. Что, блядь, мог бы и зайти вчера!

В такие дни он курит больше, чем обычно, долго трёт под краном пожелтевшие от никотина пальцы и поливается холодной водой из душа. Как-то же надо приводить себя в чувства. Вообще-то он подумывал бросить к херам эту привычку — курить в смысле, не Кей Джея. Да как тут бросишь?

Нахальный щенок лабрадора. Скачет вокруг каждого, улыбается, обнимается. А лучше бы… лучше бы…

_— Это же не в счёт, да?_

_— Да, — рука сама тянется к рыжим лохмам, — отсосать — это вообще не считается._

_Он смотрит на блестящие от спермы губы и не к месту сияющие глаза. Взять бы сейчас камеру, запаять его на микросхеме — его памяти тут не справиться, — но он уверен, что Кенети пошлёт его нахрен._

У него жёсткие от краски волосы и сухие от дурацкого мейка губы, узлы мышц от качалки и мозоли на ладонях — всё от туда же. В нём нет ничего девчачьего, даже имя как камнем высечено — отрывистое Кей Джей. И тут нечего себе искать оправдания, мистер Спроус. Ты уже по самые не могу влип.

А он и не ищет.

Он ждёт, вытаптывая дорожку на ковре, сминая окурок за окурком в пепельнице. Он ждёт не того, что Кенети придёт, нет. Он ждёт, что этот придурок не явится, а ему будет похуй.

Но этот придурок приходит. И кажется, мир замкнулся на этом — сексе, который не считается. Всё у него теперь от секса до секса.

И как бы ему не хотелось отпустить всё это, не открыть дверь или послать нахрен, когда он ввалится в трейлер и, быстро сдёрнув рюкзак, швырнёт ближе к кровати. Послать всё, чтоб разорвать этот круг и вернуться к нормальному исчислению времени. От воскресенья до субботы, например, или от Рождества до Рождества, от съёмки до съёмки, не плохой вариант, да?

Но, чёрт побери, он даже грубым быть с ним не может, какой тут послать? Он только может плавно двигаться, прихватывать губами губы, перебирать волосы на затылке и слушать лёгкие выдохи и едва уловимые стоны. Кей Джей, когда снизу, всегда такой нежный и беспомощный. Открытый. И обычно Коул это ценит. Впитывает его эмоции и хочет дать всё, о чем он просит.

Но только не сегодня.

Он тянется к флакончику, наскоро смазывает себя, остатки любриканта растирает по члену парня под ним и, съехав вперёд, сам насаживается до самого основания.

Они охают в унисон, и шершавые руки Кей Джея тут же оказываются на спине, помогают задать правильный ритм. Этот парень всему рад: любому сексу, в любом месте. Да и, чёрт его побери, он всегда точно знает, что именно нужно Коулу. И всегда готов ему это дать.

Он и сейчас не задаёт никаких вопросов, а только двигает бёдрами нетерпеливо, словно напоминая, зачем они здесь.

Коул шипит, ёрзает, наконец, привыкая, начинает двигаться.

И нет сейчас никакой нежности и невинности. Они трахаются грубо, резко и стоны уже далеки от едва слышных. И от этого, почти звериного и первобытного, становится как-то по-особенному горько-сладко.

Когда Кей Джей снизу, но технически, всё же, сверху — это совсем другая картина. И он молится, чтоб память не подвела и он запомнил всё, до единой морщинки и трещинки на обветренных губах.

— Это…

— Нет, — Коул подкуривает вторую сигарету от первой. — Нет, Кенети, это не считается. Нихуя не считается.

Рыжий кивает, спрыгивает с кровати и, шлёпая босыми ногами, идёт в душ. И он отдал бы дохрена того, что у него есть, чтоб присоединиться. Но в его системе ценностей лучше обладать меньшим, чем поддаться порыву и потерять того, кому всё это «не считается».

Но в противовес собственным принципам он спрыгивает с кровати, докуривает в две затяжки и идёт следом, за дверь, где ещё не начала шуметь вода.

Кей Джей удивлённо поворачивается, и он быстро, плохо ворочающимся языком произносит:  
— А что, если… Если считается.

Он старается выглядеть максимально похуистично. Облокотившись на косяк, сложив руки на груди, фирменный спроусовский прищур. Кто тут звезда? Он тут звезда.

— В смысле… В смысле — считается?

И всё становится более чем ясно. Для Кенети и правда это всё — ерунда. Для него, растерянно хлопающего глазами, перепуганного, что всё уже не так, как он загадывал: весь этот секс, осторожные поцелуи без засосов, синяки на бёдрах, где никто не увидит — всё это действительно не считается.

— Да не шарахайся, — прищур всегда спасал. — Я просто так, чего ты?

Кей Джей улыбается почти счастливо, словно ему только что отменили смертный приговор. Он, криво усмехнувшись, тихо хлопает дверью, садится на кровать, трёт лицо.

Что он вообще хотел услышать? За-че-ем?!

— Всё в порядке? — рыжий возвращается из душа быстрее обычного.

_Я боюсь потерять тебя.  
Нихрена не в порядке, и я не знаю, как это исправить. _

— Кроме того, что ты кончил мне в зад, придурок, ага.

Он говорит это, как всегда — чуть кривляясь и деланно морщась. Мимика — это его конёк. Быть клоуном — это его панцирь.

Кей Джей смеётся и, поклонившись, приоткрывает дверь в душ.

— Прошу, мистер Спроус, ваш выход.

Он проходит в душ, виляя бёдрами, как заправская модель — Мэделайн бы обзавидовалась! — и облегчённо закрывает за собой дверь под весёлый хохот Рыжего.

Сердце, наконец, прекращает панически биться. Он справился. Кей Джей ничего не понял. И он обязательно придёт ещё, к черту всё. Пусть это всё не считается, но пусть и не заканчивается.

По крайней мере, пока он не найдёт в себе силы отпустить.


End file.
